Sparare
by Ikkanna
Summary: Dustfinger's relationship with fire from the fire's perspective. Major spoilers for end of Inkspell, read and review


I have no name.

I have no home.

I can not die.

Many people think I die, and then return to this world.

But I don't, though I do have many children who can and do die.

I have always been here, in this world.

Alone.

* * *

People have tried to befriend me before, but they all shied away when I returned their sentiments.

I don't need companion's.

Just myself.

This is the story of how I found a friend, and lost a friend.

* * *

I was born when the world itself was born. I have never had a friend in all that time.

But one day, someone called to me. Someone who I liked. Someone I could understand, talking to me in my language instead of the strange tongue of his people.

He called to me, I embraced him. I licked along his arms. Gave feather soft kisses to his smooth face. Wrapped my arms around him, held him close.

He was the first person who didn't shy away from my affection. Instead, he returned it with just as much joy and love as was in my actions.

I was thrilled.

Finally a friend.

One who understood.

I couldn't have been more happy.

* * *

We played together often. A lot of the time others of his kind watched. He entertained them.

But it was special, because he allowed me to help him. Not some animal, like other entertainers used. But me.

* * *

One day when he called to me, it wasn't for entertainment, but comfort.

This time as I embraced him, it wasn't a smooth face I kissed, but a scarred one.

I had left many scars on him, but these ones were different. They were made by a knife, something me and my children can not handle.

I soothed him, comforted him, then sent him away. For my enemy was the only thing that could sooth him for now.

He came back to me when he healed. The scars were still there but not as pronounced.

I showed him even more love after that.

Life went on for him, and me.

* * *

One night he did something I will forever thank him for.

He introduced me to my enemy, the one who helped him.

I was so happy that night, for instead of going away when my enemy touched me I was embraced by it. I embraced it in return.

That night I danced under the stars, not with my friend, but with my enemy.

My enemy and I had a child together, who my friend then used to make himself unseen.

I fell in love with my enemy after that. But the only time we could ever be together was with the help of my friend.

That didn't happen often. Not because I have a cruel friend, but because it was not meant to be.

It is very difficult to go against nature after all, Even for someone as talented as my friend.

* * *

One day my friend left me.

I wouldn't see him for another ten years.

* * *

Sometimes I fancied I could hear him.

Calling to me. Begging me to come.

But I couldn't. That wasn't my world, nor his.

After a while his voice faded, I could no longer hear him.

Ten years after he left, he came back.

* * *

He didn't talk to me immediately. I wouldn't have understood.

But I knew he was here. In his world, my world, our world.

* * *

He started talking to me again. I have never been happier. Not even when he first became my friend was I as happy.

A few days after he got back he was joined by another. A boy much younger than both him and me.

I knew immediately this boy was special. I don't know how I knew, I just did.

* * *

I was introduced to this boy shortly after.

I was stunned. Another of my friends species who could speak my language.

I reached out to embrace him. At first he shied away but with some encouragement from my friend he became more confident. I reached out again.

This time he accepted me with open arms.

I licked his arms, kissed his dark face, and danced at his feet. Just as I had to my friend so long ago.

He became as close a friend as my first friend did.

* * *

My new friend played with me as often as possible. I was so happy.

Two friends in one of their lifetime's, where I thought I'd never get even one friend in one of mine.

He was very young, meaning more reckless than my first friend had been in a long time.

I had to protect him many times.

* * *

I helped him save a girl once. This girl didn't become my friend but we both liked each other.

She will be good for my dark skinned friend.

* * *

I got to dance with my love one night shortly after.

My new friend was being shown how to do it.

I got to dance with my love twice that night.

Our children helped my two friends and I was reacquainted with my love.

Everyone won.

* * *

Less than a fortnight later _It_ happened.

I shall never forget it.

I was assisting my two friends with the liberation of prisoners from enslavement.

I was keeping the enemy at bay when it happened.

My young dark skinned companion was felled.

* * *

I stayed away from him so I wouldn't damage his body. I wanted so much to embrace him at that moment but I knew it would just make things worse, so I continued to do what I was asked. Keeping the enemy away.

I thought my heart would break at that moment.

* * *

I felt him leave this world, saw the fire leave his eyes. I saw his fair maiden's tears and knew her heart broke, as had my first friends heart been ripped out and stamped on.

My first friend called to me.

I thought he wanted comfort for the recent events.

I was wrong.

He wrote the name of his love on the wall with me. I didn't understand.

But then _She _came.

Her and two of her sisters.

They were always drawn toward me. I was something they feared and yearned for all in the same breath.

I knew immediately what my first, and now only, friend was going to do.

He had often told me a story of a man whose son died.

I knew the deal that had been made between Her and the man.

I knew what my only friend was about to do. And I knew I couldn't stop him.

I waited for the inevitable.

It came.

* * *

That night I lost a dear friend.

But it wasn't the one fate had chosen to take away.

So now the one who was taken from me, and given back in the same night is looking to reverse some things.

Him and his fair maiden are going to make things right, I know it.

And when they do, I'm going to be right there waiting for them.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the fire's personality... I might not even own that..._

**A/N **Sparare is, according to my translating site, Italian for 'fire'. Please correct me if I'm wrong

At first the fire didn't have a specific gender but by the end I'm starting to think it's female...

This was WAY longer than I planned it to be, but it's really good anyway.

My first Inkworld fic. It's nice wouldn't you say?

**Edit 6/19/10:** Fixed the line breaks and a few spelling mistakes.


End file.
